


chop me up (me being vegetabels)

by timberbabes



Series: the adventuers of justimbanelly [2]
Category: Pop Music RPF, Popslash
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Gen, Grocery Store, M/M, Multi, Other, all regerts, banana allergy, the brot3 fucks shit up, we may never know, why does timbaland like gross fruit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timberbabes/pseuds/timberbabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jt n girl nelly nd timbaland all go to wlamart</p><p>It goesokay</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the friut sectinon

**Author's Note:**

> more of this bullshit

“Hwo about the bananas” 

 

“For the las fucking time jaybae we are not getting f _ ucking banana _ s” 

 

“B ut why not?” Jt said, looking verty sad. 

 

“BECAUSE,” girl nelly said, “I AM FUCKING ALLERGIC.” 

 

“Who the fuck is allergic to bananas tho,” jt said. 

 

“Legit tho,” timbablanf added gravelly, shaking his head. 

 

“I am,” girl nelly said, a single tear rollling down her cheek. 

 

“That’s rough fam,” jt said. 

 

“Yeha,” timbaland said, but he already had moved on to the kiwi. 

 

“What the fuck are those fuzzy ass balls.” 

 

“They’ew kiwi, and they’re delicious,” timbaland said, souding genuinely hurt on behakf of this nasty ass fruit. He tiok one of the free samples out of the free sample thingys and put it up to girl nelly’s face. “Try it.” 

 

“I don;t like putting hairy balls in my mouth,” girl nelly said, glaring at the offendng fruit. 

 

Jt coughed and said, “yeah me niether,” not wanting to feel left out. 

 

“Jt u are a virgin in most kinds of sex so shut up,” nelly said. 

 

“no, ‘ jt protested. “There was, uh” 

 

“what ever youre’ talking about itg doesn’t count, jim tim.” Timbaland said. Then he shoved the kiwi into jt’s mouth. “Try it” 

 

Jt immediately spit it out back onto timbaland’s hand. “Eww what” 

 

Timbaland dropped the spit covered kiwi onto the floor. “TIMBERBRUH. Not cool.” 

/ 

“I tolfd you timbaland, hairy balls are gorss and ain’t no one wants them in their mouths.” Nellysiad. 

 

“But” timbalalnd countered cleverly. 

 

“ _ Ain’t  _ **_no_ ** _ one _ ” nelly repeated. 

 

“Well, fuck. I can’t argue with reasoning like that.” 

 

“yeah. “ jt said. “We should go to ghe toy section. 

 

“Yeha totally” nelly said. “Fruit blows” 

 

“But” timbaland said, his arms full of apples, kiwis, amd other fruity shit. 

 

“C’mon” jt said as he and nelly started walking away. 

 

A single tear rolled down timblnad’s cheek. He set the fruit on the floor and whis[ered, “I’ll be back for you,” before running to meet up with his so-0called friends. 

 


	2. whar;s a toy secion lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thsi goes ;about as weelll as y'a'' might esxpect

“But why wouls you want a shitting baby like wtf,” nelly sadi, her face all scrunched up in disgust, not unlike a scrunchie. 

 

“You do know that real babues shit riht,” jt said, cradling the package in his arms. 

 

“Yeah but like, the target demographic for real babires isn’t two year olds and jimber timbers,” nelly saidf, hella frowning. 

 

“But you’re stil going to buy it for me right” 

 

“Hell fuckin no” nelly said, hittign the box out of his hands and frowning more hella y 

 

“But” jt said hi s face looking hella sad 

 

“I said no, dammint” 

 

“Aww.” jt said, crying a river 

 

Nelly didn’t really like seeing jt cry, which she expressed by making a disgused fase and poionting at a large basket ass thing of balls and saying, “woah what are those” 

 

“They’re huge balls” timbaland said waggling his eyebroes. 

 

Nelly gasped and immediately started climbing over the edge. Unsurprisingly, she fell in. Jt jumped in after her. Not to be helpful or anything, but just because he thought it looked like fun. 

 

“I am home now” he said. 

 

Timbaland shook his head becuase his friends were fucking idiots. 

 

“Tjat’s going to fall over,” hje said. 

 

Jt scoffed. “Pfffffffffffft. No it’s not.” 

 

And then it fell over. 


End file.
